Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to assemblies for hybrid cables that include both fiber-optic and electrical-conductor connectors, where the assemblies are configured to support fiber-to-the-antenna (FTTA) applications.
Cellular service providers may deploy Remote Radio Head (RRH) solutions throughout their antenna networks, a process that involves locating power components such as radio frequency (RF) amplifiers and transmitters at the top of the antenna (e.g., cell tower, radio tower, cell site). RRH solutions accordingly may utilize cabling arrangements that deliver both (1) power for the antenna power components (at a sufficient magnitude) and (2) the high-bandwidth capabilities of a fiber-optic cable. Accordingly, a need exists for a cabling assembly to efficiently and effectively provide power and communication elements to a transmitter from a base of an antenna tower.